The Sevent Elliment
by pinkypaifan123
Summary: onec apon a time, one year ago… Twilit Sparkle Pinky Pai Applejacks Rainbow Dash Flitershy and Rairty formed the 6 elliments of hraminy and beet Nitemare Moon. but she is bak now because they did not use the 4th elliment of harminy: love. So Discord plots to breeng bak Nitemare Moon and do sumthing rly bad to the hole world!
1. The End and the Beggining

my little pony friendship is mgaic: the senvent elliment

onec apon a time, one year ago…

Twilit Sparkle Pinky Pai Applejacks Rainbow Dash Flitershy and Rairty formed the 6 elliments of hraminy and beet Nitemare Moon. but she is bak now because they did not use the 4th elliment of harminy: love. So Discord plots to breeng bak Nitemare Moon and do sumthing rly bad to the hole world!

Tru Love laid in the gras, bleding into the dirt. Her white coat was red, her pure goldn main and tale darknd with blud. Her wingz wer broken, her hron shattered. Her frends Twilit Sparkle Pinky Pai Applejacks Rainbow Dash Flutershy and Rairity cricled around her, crying over her body. Tru Love's ocean blue eyes began 2 close as she said I love u guys u were my bestest frends. And she died. Dicord and Nitemare Moon laffed manaiekully on a clifside with fire around them but the fire cudn't hurt them bcuz it was

Princes Celestria walkd ovr 2 the beautiful body of Tru Love and said this shudnt hav happned we have 2 chang this. But how said Twilit Sparkle. U have 2 go bak in time and start over to were u beat nightmare moon and find Tru Love and and stop them this time. But how wil we do that she's ded Princes Celestria said Rainbwo Dash. I wil send u bak in tiem said Princes Celestria.

O no u wont! Said Nitemare Moon and she charged Princes Celestria with her hron at her throt and Princes Celestria sed just in time go bak in time nao! And they all went bak in time befor Nitemare Moon cud kil Princes Celestria. Dicord was trying to mak sky chekrs and wasn't payin atension.

One year ago….

Luna had just turnd bak 2 nromal and Twilit Sparkle cud stay with her friends. But the three felt sumthing was strange. Like they had ben doin sumthing else. And they felt a little said 4 "no reason" (bcuz they got sent bak in time and Tru Love just died).

U no Twilit ah get the stranger felin' we ned to b goin to the everfri forest said Applejacks. Ok Applejacks lets go said Flutershy. Rainbow Dash said yeah. Pinky Pai danceded. Twilit Sprakle lukd skkepticul but wuz ok with it. Rairty thot ther wuz mud but somehao she new she needed to go. Yeah lets defy destiny said Rainbow Dash!1 wut said Twilit Sprakle did I say sumthing said Rainbow Dash yeashy u did said Twilit no I didn't said Rainbow ok Twilit said.

So they went into the everfree forest and it was dark and scary and the tres had faces that wer scariy but not real.

Help me said a soft, gentl voice like a bablin bruk. So they ran to the voice and saw a gorgus alicorn fiting a dragon!

My name is Tru Love don't risc ur lifes 2 sav me im not worth it sav urselvs I cant let u die! She sed her ocean blue eyes filed with tears of compassion fear and bravry.

Well save u no matter wut! Sed Rainbow Daash YEAH sed every1 else!

To be continued….


	2. Batle of the Draogn

the senvth elliment

Chapter 2: Battle of the Draogn

Previously on the snventh elliment: Help me said a soft, gentl voice like a bablin bruk. So they ran to the voice and saw a gorgus alicorn fiting a dragon!

My name is Tru Love don't risc ur lifes 2 sav me im not worth it sav urselvs I cant let u die! She sed her ocean blue eyes filed with tears of compassion fear and bravry.

Well save u no matter wut! Sed Rainbow Daash YEAH sed every1 else!

All the ponies, Twilit Sprakle Pinky Pai Rainbows Dash Fluteshy Rairty and Applejacks charged at the dragon. Applejacks lasoed the dragon and tied its meowth shut so it cudnt breethe fire. Rainbow Dash and Piky Pai grabed it's tale so it cudnt sweeng it at them. Rarity sqeeled and dancd uphapily becuz ther wuz a mud pudle in between her and da dragon. Fluterhi fizzed his bak.

and then Twilit Sprakla wuz abot 2 teleportal it away but then….

IT THREW ALL OF THEM OFF AND SNAPED THREW THE ROP ON ITS MOWTH!

OH NO sed Spyke.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Sed Rairty.

The dragon wauz charign them and then it was rly close and it opned its moth and then

STOP IT U BAD DRAGON! Sed Tru Love with her shiny golden mane blowin in the wind and a lok of deetermenashun in her ocean blue orbs. The dragon stoped. NOW GO AWAY OR I'L MAK U REGRET IT! **NOW!** An the dragon ran away with its tale between its arms.

Wow u toastly saved us there! Sed Ranebow Dahs. Not like i wuz scared or anything, I cudbe killed it myself.

U cant kil dragons their an engraved species! Sed Twilit Sparkel

What sed Fliterby and Applejacks and Rairy and Pinky Pie and Rainbow Dash.

Yeah poaching has mad dragons an engraved species. That's y they hat ponies. And that's y… he ataked me. Sed Tru Love.

Oh no im rly rly sry ok Tru Love i wusnt rly goin 2 kil that dragon ok can u evr forgiv me?! Sed Rainbow Dash crying.

Its ok i lov al my frends and id frogiv ne thing! Sed Tru Love.

Lets b frends 4ever! Sed Pinky Pai.

YEAH! SED EVERY1 AND THEY AL laffed.

The dragon went bak 2 Discord's layer. (listen 2 epic latin chating while u red this) Discord sat in his cehckerd thron over a pit of spikes pointing in different directins, ringing his rists and laffing manaicully.

My lord Discord i cud not beet the whit alicorn.

WHAT U HAV FALED ME but that's ok bcuz im nice like that NOT! Discrod shouted whispered shouted. The dragon coward

FORGIVE ME! Sed dragon.

Ok i wuz jus screwing with ur hed NOT not. Heh heh heh. Discord sed. But we must not alow the whit alicorn. We one once, but Celestria has given them a 2nd chance. We yet again raise Nitemare Moon and kil the white alicorn. If they use the _seven_ elliments of harrmany, al evil in the word wil be defeeted 4ever! DO NOT FALE ME NEXT TIME! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHA!

Discord's blak dragon flew away into the stormy black sky overlooking the ominos blak mountain wher Discord lived. Blak clouds swirled in the sky ovr the lair and there was a cliff….

(ok u shud stop listening 2 latin chanting now bcuz were goin bak 2 the main 7 and that wud be weerd)

Twilit Sparjekl's house…

There are so many questins 2 ask u! sed Twilit Sparkle. Every1 was sitin down with Tru Love.

What is ur name sed Rainbow Dash.

My name is Tru Love.

R u related to Princes Celestria? Y r u an alicorn? Askd Twili Sparkl

i….i dont no… alicorns arnet common? Asked Tru Love.

No, there very rare. Sed Twilit.

Oh. Sed Tru Love in her soft voice.

Wher u from? Sed Applejacks.

I don't no… I don't remember n e thing…. Sed Tru Love, ters formin n her ocean blue eyes.

Princes Celestria loked owt over Equestria, her brws drawn together. She noticd the blak mountain with clouds swirlin around it in the distanc, and the everfree forest with the castle ruins. Does Discord no he's ben sent bak in time? i no my pupil does not, bcuz shes not powerful enuff yet, but if he nos, he mite try to kil Tru Love erlier. Where could he be…?

TO BE CONTINUED….


	3. The Tikket Mastr

the sevnt elliment

chater 3: the tiket mastr

A/N: ok so no more mean reviews. its not nice so stop. ne ways this inst jus gonna be the tiket maser wih anuther pony. It wil be a lot difrent ok? oh and 1 of my reviers sed dolan plz who is dolan.

Previsly on the svenent elliment: Princes Celestria loked owt over Equestria, her brws drawn together. She noticd the blak mountain with clouds swirlin around it in the distanc, and the everfree forest with the castle ruins. Does Discord no he's ben sent bak in time? i no my pupil does not, bcuz shes not powerful enuff yet, but if he nos, he mite try to kil Tru Love erlier. Where could he be…?

Every1 wuz hapy 2 welcom Tru Love into ponyvile. Big Mackentawsh and some howse billding ponys billed her a howse. It wuz a rly nice howse w 2 stories and a balkonee wit roses growin up the side and a gardn al around on a hil and a lak out in the bak and it evn cam with a made pony 2 do her work for her. They thot she wuz roiyaltee becuz shes an alicron. But Tru Love didnt want al that. She jus want normal pony and b tretd like everponye esle.

Tru Love wuz sitin in her livin room, gazing out her window, wen there wuz a nock at her door. With her hed down, she walkd 2 the door and opned it. Princes Celestria was standing there!

OMG PRINCES CELESTRISA WHAT R U DOIN HERE OMG OMG OMG! Squeed Tru Love.

i am here 2 mak u my other aprentiss. Sed Princes Celestria. Oh and wyle im thinking abot it, heres a tiket 2 the grand galping galla.

Wow thx 4 the tiket Princes Celesria! Wait, im goin 2 b _ur other aprentiss?! _Sed Tru Love in shok.

Yes i hav 2 mak u my aprentiss bcuz Discord… nevrmind. U r my aprentiss nao. i wil trane u in flite and magic just as a royl alicorn. Princes Celestria sed.

But Princes Celestria i just want 2 b normal! i don't want 2 b an alicon! Cudnt u mak me a unicorn or a pegasus or even an erth pony with ur magic? Sed Tru Love.

No i canot. U wer born an alicorn and u shud b hapi with urself. Traning wil bgin soon but not nao. I hav 2 go nao. and Princes Celetsia left.

The next day…

Ther wuz a nock at Tru Love's dor. She flew don from her balcony and Twilit Sparkl was ther nocking.

Hello Twilit wat r u doin here? Sed Tru Love

i ned ur help Tru Love! Princes Celestria onlee gav me 2 tikets 2 the galoing grand gala and i dont no who 2 tak with me! Sed Twilit.

Wel dont wory abot me i got a tiket. Jus ask Princes Celestria 4 enuff tikets.

i cudnt do that… thats aksing 4 2 much…

no its not Twilit! Princes Celestria will undrstan! It wont hurt 2 ask! U trust me, rite Twilit?

yeah i tust u Tru Love. Ok i wil ask Princes Celestria.

And so, Twilit Spakrl askd Princes Celestria 4 more tikets, and she was glad 2 giv them. Evrypony had tikets and was hapy! But wut abot Tru Love's traning with Celestria? And Discord stil plots 2 breeng bak Nitemare Moon and kil Tru Love! What wil hapen next?! Find owt next time on the seventh elliment!


	4. Aplebuk Seezon

the senvet elliment

chaptr 4: aplebuk seezon

A/N: i am getin an education! im only 13! i got scool every day except satrdae and sunday (wel i do hav sunday scool)… ne way this wil be a lot difrent from the aplebuk seezon u no! plz trust mE! and i lerned hao 2 do lines c?

Tru Love wuz doin rly wel traning with Princes Celestria. She wusnt doing everything on her 1st try but she was makin rly rly rly rly rly rly _fast_ gud grads. Princes Celestria wuz very impersud.

wow Tru Love i am very impresd not evn i wuz able to lern that so quickly. u r my star pupil. Sed Princes Celestria aftr just teechin her magic stuff.

hey Princes Celestria i rly want to go to Applejacks's celbertration 4 saving ponyvile can i go? Asked Tru Love.

of corse u r frends after al! fly swifty and mak it on time! sed Princes Celestria.

ok thx Princes Celestria! Sed Tru Love.

so Tru Love flew to the ceberations of Applejacks and wen she arrived al the othr pones movd owt of teh way so she cud sit n front next 2 her frends.

ooh Tru Love dear ur main is perfect! Hav u ben 2 the saloon? Sed Rairy.

no i hav ben traning w/ (A/N c i no what w/ meens 2!) Princes Celestria. Sed Tru Love

that is, like, tenty persent koolr thn watching the wundrboltz! u r so luky gurl! Sed Rainbow Dash.

i cant beleev ur hair is so nice and sliky and shinny and bownsee aftr al of that! Sed Rarty

thx u guys ur rly nice! Sed Tru Love

aw, we arnt b n nice, its just the trooth! Sed Rainbow Dash.

_**yeah u r awesome Tru Love**_! Sed Pinky Pai.

…yeah u rly are… sed Fluteershy buliushing.

im sur ur lerning rly fast Tru Love. sry i hav 2 do Applejacks's speech nao. sed Trilit Spakrle.

Tru Love felt rly bad 4 her and Applejacks. Twilt kept getin intrpted and Applejack seemed rly tird.

L8er, wen she wuz traning w/ Princes Celestria, Rawbow Dahs went zooing by, but she wasnt fling!

oh no! sed Spork.

huri Tru Love u hav 2 sav ur frend! Sed Princes Celestria

at litening spede, Tru Love flew aftr Rambow Dash her glden mane blowin in the breze. Ranbow Dash begins to fal 2 the grond, and Tru Love flis fastr, and fastr, and fastr….

BOOM!

Tru Love did the sonik rainboom rite b4 Rainbow Dsah hits the grond, and Tru Love catchs her and flys her 2 safty.

u did it Tru Love! u savd ur frend and di the sonic rainbowm! Sed Princes Celestria. she loks hert tho u shud tak her 2 the hosptil.

ok sed Tru Love.

So Rianob Dash went 2 the hopsital, and ther wer a bunch of othr sik ponis ther. oh no wat hapned sed Tru Love.

Pinky Pai w/ flat hair was shivring in the cronr, sayin baked bads baked bads baked bads baked bads baked bads baked bads baked bads baked bads baked bads ovr and ovr. Tru Love's ivry whit horn glowd pur gold, and al the sik ponis wer cured!

OMG sed the nurse pony (A/N i forgt her nam lol) u shud bcom a nurse her u ar rly gud at that!

sry, mabe som othr time sed Tru Love.

Tru Love walkd owtside and a buch of bunees ran by scured! they loked rly scard and Applejacks wuz chasin them but she didnt meen 2 scar them and Tiwilt wuz chasin her.

its ok little bunees dont b afrad ok? sed Tru Love, and her soft voyce calmd them down.

hey Applejacks u lok rly tird, u shud let me halp u w/ aplebuk seezon. Sed Tru Love.

yah no wut Tru Love ah thing ur rite. i gess its ok 2 ask ur frends 4 halp 1nce n a wile. Sed Applejacks.

of corse! And Tru Love piked al the aples w/ her magic in no tim.

thx Tru Love we cudnt hav don it w/o (A/N C I NO THAT 2) u! u r a big halp! Sed evrypony.

oh it wuz nothing! Sed Tru Love, and everypony laffed.


	5. grifn the brush of

the Sven's aliment

choppy Sven: iron the brush of

A/N ok guise the reason i haunt bin post in chapels is b cut u hurt my felines w your meek reviews! this is the enter net and i can spell how i want 2! i even have autocorrect now 2 help my spilling! So their! if u want me 2 kelp retina u better b nice! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Thru Love wiz get in rally powerful. but she want dung it fast enough. hay sis imp rally worried abbot Thru Love. if wet u seed is true, then son i will turn back 2 Nightmare Moon! I DO NOT WANT THAT 2 HAPNE! sis u hag 2 hurry! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! sad Princes Leona.

I'm tiring as fast as i can Loony. i cannot member wet Discord's plan wiz. u may still hag time. Princes Celestrian sed.

But wet if we don't hag enough time!? Seed Princes Lunar.

We will had 2 crops that brigade went we com 2 it. Seed Princes Celestrian lookin over the scary mounting n the distance.

Pinky Pi and Rainbow Dahl war plain parks on everypony swept Flute shy. Then they got 2 Thru Love's house. But she wiz reedy. As they set up a bubby trap at hr door, she drooped a wart balloon on their heeds!

Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahahahahahahahahaha True Love that wiz rely funny! Seed Pinky Pi.

Yen like tonally! Seed Rainbow Desha.

He heed I got u guise! Seed Thru Love.

Ok c u 2morow Thru Love ok? sad Pinky Pi.

Ok! Bi guys! Seed Thru Love

The next dye…

HEYTRULOVEIAMRLYMADBCUZRAINB OWDASHSHASAANEWFREINDNAMDGIL DAANSHEISRLYMEEN2MESHECALEDM ELAMEO! Seed Pinky Pi rally rely rally fast. But buzz they war such god friends an Thru Love new her so well, she understated.

Ok Pinky Pi i belie u ok? sad Thru Love.

I'm glad somepony blesses me buzz Twilit Sparkler jus that I wiz Jesus! Seed Pinky Pi.

But still maybe we shod give her the benefit ova a doubt jus 2 b shut. Seed Thru Love.

Ok. sad Pinky Pi.

BUT GILDA WUZ A MEENIE PANTS. They saw her b meet 2 grainy smith an steel an ample and roar at Flute shy an make hr cry.

Hey Flute shies it's ok okra? We won't let that meek owl gringo b meek 2 u er agene ok?

Ok thx Thru Love. and Flute shy stooped caring.

Hey lutes thro hr a pasty 2 mach hr fell better ok Thru Love? suggested Pinky Pi.

That's a grate ixia Pinky Pi! OK LETS DO TI! Seed Thru Love w existent.

But the pasty didn't wore out as respected. Grill kept fallen 4 parks that wrench mint 4 hr, bu at the pasty. And then she got rally mad.

U AL SUK EXSCPELY U PINKY PAI W UR PACTIAL JOCKS! Seed Grill w angry.

HEY DON'T TALK ABOT MY FRENDS THAT WEY U MEENIE PANTS! Seed Rainbow Dahl.

WELL UR ALL LAMEO DWEEBS IM LEEVING. And Grill left.

Ok now that sheds goon lets had fun ok guise? Seed Rainbow Dahl.

I'm spry I dint believe u Pinky Pi u war rite lets kelp parting. Seed Twilit Space.

Everypony gaffed an had a god time.


	6. Boar Boosters

The sent averment

Chapstick ate: Boar Boosters

I have returned from a log writing brake. I have though about hat you guys have sad. I am going to be more oregano. This isn't just going to bee episodes with True Love in them. It will be different. This. Will bee. The best. Stored. Ever. I PROMISE ON MY SOLE. Oh and I have spell checkmate.

Twilit Spackle was doing some really good spells in front of her fronds. Oh and Spiky.

"Guys come on I'm not that grate." Seed Twilit.

"Ah no urn really grate Twilit don't be so mascot." Said Applejacks.

"Yay you are really god Twilit!" Said Flutter by.

"And you have a really nice mane…" Said Rarely softly.

"Yeah Twilight you are the best. Almost as god as me!" Said RV.

"You have the best magic since George Stallion ton! Hey where is True Love?" Said Pinky Pie.

"I don't know I haven't seen her since yes day. I'm getting worried." Sid Twilit.

Suddenly Snipe and Sale were there.

"Oh my Celestia have you guys seen the grate and powerful Trio she is in Ponyville!" said Sniper. Snails looked really excited. "And she's doing a show!"

"Okay guys let's go maybe we'll find True Love there."

So the Mane Six got to the show and True Love is in the audience. They sat next to her.

"I am the greatest monishing in all Equestrian! I once defeated an Usual Major!"

"Puff. This is like, so lame guys. I bet she can't do magic like Twilit can." Said RD.

"Okay it sees we have some neigh sawyers in the audience!" Said Trackside.

"WAIT EVERYBODY **STOP!"** Shouted True Love. Spike gassed.

"Excuse me?!" Said Tricky.

"Rainbow Dash didn't men anything bi it! Please don't fight! Continue your show, Trickster!" True Love pledged.

Tricia nodded and began doing magic tricks.

"Hay why did you do that True Love we could've owl don her!" Said Rainbow with ajar.

"She's just trying to mach a living! I don't know halo you cud bee so meek to her!" Said True Love with more angry but quietly.

Rainbow Dash stood with her mouth gap. "I…I'm sorry, True Love…"

"You can make it up to me by Apollo gazing at the end of her show."

The show ended. It went well and Tricks earned enough money for her diner that night. With the rest of the Mane Seven behind her, RD walled up to Trivia

". Hay. I'm sorry for hiking your show. Its just that you were boating and It was annoying. "

"I forge you. I have to boast to get ponies to watch my show. If I said I was an ok magician, no one would come. But I _am_ pretty good." RD rolled her eyes but said. "Maybe you could take lessons from Twilit."

"I'm not that grate…" Whipped Twilit.

"Sour you're! Ah tinker we should let Trig join this hare club!" Exclaimed Applejacks.

"OKAY!" send everypony. And then they all loafed, and Trashy became the next member of the Mane Aid.

MEANWHILE

(Ok its time to start the Latin chanting guys and don't brake the play buttons)

"DRAGON. WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DONG TO STOP TRUE LOVE?! _NOTHING!" _Shouted discord on his balk thrown. Thunder bummed.

"I'm sorry my lord but I don't know how to stop her! She is too powerful! And if she finds out the truth of here existence-" Said the evil bleak dragon.

"SILENCE!" Discord yellowed. The dragon coward. "My plan must go into action even sonar if I want to avoid my defect from last time. You must turn Princess Lunar…into Nightmare Moon."

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. The Black Dragoon and the Black Pincers

The spent aldermen

Chatter nein: The Black Dragon and the Black Pincers

OMG It cat have ban 3 months can it? Imp so surly I will update mare offend I sward. And I aired told u guys it wants going to be a rewrite of episcopes ok just test me!

(This time was starring with latten chatting ok? I no it's a surpass isn't it? Heehaw you didn't spec THAT)

"Hello milady." A mystifies black scaly stallion seed walk-in up to Prince Lunar as she played with an albatross.

"Whoa ok what the heck are you doing in my room?" Princess Lunar said eyes winded.

"I do beg forgiven from my entrusted into your room. But you cede, your sis, Princess Celestial, rewired me to tell you something. Come with me, I can't say it here." He stroked.

"But, but my accuses…." Princess Lunar lured sadly down at her abacus.

"Baring it w/ you. You will hag the entire tummy in the world to play with it." The scaled 'pony' aneroid his silted yellow eyes.

"Well ok then. Say where are we gone." Prices Luna asked as she followed the 'pony' out of the castle rods.

"TOO DISCORD'S LAYERRRRR!" He yelled as he trended into a dragoon. Princess Puma didn't have time to scream as he picked her up in his claws and flew away. "I WILL NOT FALE YOU THIS TIME DISCOOORRRRRDDDDD!"

"MWAHAHAHA IT HAS ALREADTY BEGONE!" Discord loafed magnetically from his evil throne thorn. He could see watt was going on thru the cyst BAL he had.

(okay stop the latent chaining now or it will seem out of place)

The next morning…

"Search the casserole grounds! We must find my sister before it is too late!" Princess Celestially commandeered her garbs. They went runic by with anger looks on faces as she leaned forward if yelling.

"Ivy never seen the Princess so upset." Twilit said quietly sadly frowning. True Love put a hoof on her flank.

"It'll be ok Twit well find Princess Tuna if it's the last thing we do." True Love said. The rest of the main ate nodded in interment.

~~*flashback*~~

The main eighty had been all having a sleepover at Sweat Ample Acres when there was a nod at the doer.

"Who goes tar?" Apple jazz said holding a gun standing beside the moor. You never knew what would be at the door in her neck of the woods.

"Oh, Applejacks, I'm sccaaaarrrreeeddd." Rory whined, stamping her hoofs on the ground.

Flutist shy smiled shyly. Applejack looked so strong, so tough and noble….

Twilight's and Trish's horns glued with mafia, ready for whatever came in the door. Rambo Dash crackled her knuckles.

"Oooooooooooooooooo we should throw a party for whoever it is!" Pinky Pie said.

True Love was ready to protect her friends too, and the door opened a crack. Spike gassed.

"Girls? It's Pincers Celestrian. Is Luna here with y'all?" She asked. Everyone sailed in relief. Applejacks hid the gun.

"No, we hatched see her in a while." True Love said. Princesses Celestial looked worried.

"Follow me back to Canterlot."

*~~end flashback~~*

A tier rowing down her cheek, Princess Celeste walked over to the main eight. "Gals I have a mission for you."

Twilit, Applejacks, True Love, Tame bow Dash, Butterfly, Rapidly, Tricks, and Pinkerton looked up at her deterring in their eyes.

"You must go to Fairyland and pass a series of chants. Only then can you rambler what has been lost, and only then, I fear, can my sitar be saved."


End file.
